Hollywood Arts Murderer
by Berspoof
Summary: This storie is about Tori and how she has to get her way out of a deep mastermind trickster that traps her in her own house... That is all i can tell you for the summary srry }
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was sitting on the couch of my living room waiting for Andre and Cat to get over here. Lucky me I got someone other than Jade we had been assigned partners for a project in Skiowits class. I had been parried with Jade, but I wasn't going through all of that trouble to go through that again I had learned. It was 12:00 p.m. and Trina was sound asleep and was too tired to do her homework. I was watching the Shinning when I heard a knock on the door. I swear I had heard "Here's Johnny," but I though it was the screen so I opened the door. It wasn't Cat or even Andre it was Jade I was so tempted to close the door like no one would believe. I stayed though to see what the hell she was doing at my house.

"What do you want Jade I am kinda not in the mode right now," I said in a snarky tone. After a few weeks at school and I already hated the girl, I was not going to let her get in my way this time I was done get pushed around.

"Cat and Beck are at the movies and she asked me to come and fill in for her," she said it like it was no problem at all. For some reason Cat was really starting to get on my nerves, and I know she doesn't mean to it just, ugh annoys me.

"Well you can go home I can take care of things here, Andre will be here soon and if he doesn't show up I'll get Trina to help me," I certainly wasn't going to get Trina's help I would just have to ask Cat to come over later and stuff.

"Oh don't be modest Tori," Jade said using a southern ascent, they all were crazy if they thinked that I sounded like that.

" I don't sound like that," I said it in a exhausted tone and I was I had been doin the project all night trying to get my half done on the project.

"Yeah sure you don't," she said sarcastically and in a southern ascent .

" You know what ," I said and slammed the door in her face.

" I went and sat back an the couch and I turned the channel to the news. I lost all of the breath out of my lungs when the TV came on and had the pictures on it. I heard the news reporter say the names out loud.

"_Hello, I am with you today outside of a crime scene were 5 teens were recovered at the scene. Sadly all passed to a bullet wound in the head." _I couldn't believe my ears, "_ They had their Ids on and has confirmed that they all go to Hollywood Arts High school_," she pauses before she says something else _" They go by the names Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, and Jade West."_

I turn off the TV, I had two questions. One Who killed them, Two If Jade died who was at my front door?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walked over to the door still in shock with what had happened with the news today. I was all the more sad then I was scared because of my friend's death. When I got off the couch and turned off the TV it was soundless nothing but the chirps of the crickets outside the door. I suddenly realized that I hadn't herd Trina at all that usually never happened unless she was trying to get her way to me but that NEVER happened, like ever. I go to look and see if the Jade imposture had left. Luckily she had but it wouldn't be that way for long.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had a hangover but of course I didn't it was just the lack of sleep. I turned over to look at the clock and saw it was two A.M. I heard a knock at the door and thought who could possibly be at my house at two in the morning. I instinctively grabbed the bat my dad had in the garage before I opened the door. It was Beck and I didn't open the door. How had it been Beck he was killed I heard it on the news just a few hours ago. I Asked him a question too be sure it was really him.

"Tori its Beck open up," he said in the sweet voice I knew I would never here again But how, How was this happening he was dead I heard it on the news.

"NO," I said instantly, "I saw the news you died I saw It your real stupid for imposture," I said it, or more like spat out the word impostor.

"Tori, Please, I am fighting with life and death here," He sounded like he meant it, but what could I believe.

"Fine I will let you in on one condition you have to tell me something only the real Beck would know," I said it like I was scared and I was.

"Fine ask me any question I can answer it I promise you I will," He sounded sincere. What could I ask him? I have the only thing Beck would know.

"What was the one moment I felt like I might fall in actual love," I knew the answer and so would the real Beck.

It was silent then I got the answer and I couldn't believe my ears.

"When me and you were about to kiss in your living room and then your mom walked in on us," it was the answer I had been waiting for.


End file.
